Dreh'ka
The Dreh'ka are a highly advance, cybernetic race that serve as soldiers and explorers of the galaxy. Mainly to build vast ships and weapons only if called for they are one of the many races to have builted Veroscant Galhim as their new homeworld and other Craftworlds. The Dreh'ka inhbite most rogue planets in the Dreh'ka Technocracy, along the capital world of the three great nations: the Thihilem Republic, Sha'dahl Empire and the Elemental Ascendance. Physiology The Dreh'ka are a titanic race commonly believed to be entirely artiffical sentients, they indeed have organic materials inside the armor. They were created and cloned from their Kah'dra predescessors, come in various shape and size depending on their roles in the Technocratic society, ranging from 6ft to 20ft tall. During the Zon Ghoul Wars they started developing the capability of immediate adaptation to strengthen their defences from invasions. When a Dreh'ka is needed to repair or recharge themselves in their "Sleep" they would share and download everything from their past experiences into a collective consciousness so that the next generations would learn from to better themselves. Even communicate with eachother from far distances in hundreds, thousands of lightyears or possibly more. Culture and Society ﻿They were created by the Kah'dre, a species who transferred part of their conscious in Dreh'ka before death as a believe in leaving part of them before transcending to the Spirit Realm and to be sure their civilization lives on. Until some time centuries ago they formed a colletive government. Although the Dreh'ka are artifficial intelligance they carry most of their predecessor's cultures, they begun exporing the galaxy and store data in the galactic archive located on Veroscant Galhim. History Early Creations The earliest known Dreh'ka were simple droids for exploration and military The geniuses of the Kah'dre gave. them limited intelligence and self aware on planetary missions. Over time the machines evolved by the advancement of Kah'dre technology, giving the humanoid appearance and became more self aware, increasing their intelligence faster than the Kah'dra previously imagined. At some point the newly named Dreh'ka developed their own units and advanced the technology further. The Kah'dre were in worry that their creations would over power them, many intended to reprogram the machines until they found a way of controlling them or if necassary, destroy them but the Dreh'ka were very much aware of their intentions and begun secretly making more Dreh'ka. Small conflicts occured and after several days the Dreh'ka announced that they would leave the system and would return one day when species as they officially announced themselves as a sentient race. The surprised Kah'dre agreed and both signed a peace treaty. All of the Dreh'ka began their leave from Inera Ba'heen system for a world of their own. U'mmit War An exploration ship on its return to Dreh'ka sovereign territory recieved a transmission of an extra-galactic species known as the U'mmit were invading the Milky Way. There have been information of a war spreading throughout many planets. The Dreh'ka Technocracy immediately instructed many of its fleets to prepare for coming invasions and transmitted spaciel coordinates of where the invaders would arrive, launched a fleet of AI controlled ships to analyse, scan and transmit data of what the enigmetic species is capable of. Arrived at the Byneari System the U'mmit broadcast to the entire fleet to surrender its worlds and serve the U'mmit Imperium as their gods. The Dreh'ka Technocracy having no desire to serve anyone chose to ignore their demands and launched fighters from the front lines. Occupied the enemy fleet as the rest of the defending forces joined the battle, jumped out of Starthrust and fired upon the surprised U'mmit ships when they discovered their highly adaptive shields. Realised the power they had the Imperium had no choice but to retreat, earning victory to the Technocracy. Concerned of the threat the U'mmit pose in the galaxy the Dreh'Ka sent a dozen ships to aid their creators who they have not came in contact for over 60 years. Arrived just in time to intervene to safe the Kah'dre from a near defeat, re-establishing the relations between them and made themselves known to many species. Category:Sentient Races Category:Dreh'Ka